


Sick at Home

by zephyrhell



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, james is a secret softie for kirk, kirk is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrhell/pseuds/zephyrhell
Summary: Kirk is sick. Luckily, James is more than accommodating.





	Sick at Home

“James, can I go home please?”

Kirk’s soft voice piped up from the corner of James’ small living room. James lifted his head from his guitar. 

“Yeah man, what’s up?” Cliff asked, setting down the notebook he was scribbling in.

“I feel worse than earlier.” he mumbled, looking down as a couple stray curls falling over his face. James shifted his eyes in an effort to will down the warm feeling in his stomach. His crush on Kirk seemed to only grow and grow the more time he spent with him. He’d never tell him of course, he’s the Might James Hetfield, and he’s a man!....but he wouldn’t mind making an excuse for the little guitarist. 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” he gave Kirk a small smile. Kirk returned the gesture and he felt his heart melt. “You guys can keep working on lyrics and shit at home.”

Lars nodded, getting up and grabbing his keys from his pocket. “You think you can drive home?”

Kirk swallowed hard, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.” He rose from his chair slowly and draped his guitar strap over his shoulder. 

“I can take you, no worries” Cliff said, grabbing his bass and standing up. James turned his head to Kirk. “Are you sure?” Kirk asked. “I don’t want to be a burden..”

“You can stay here.” James interjected. All heads turned to look at him. “If you want, y’know.” 

“Alright.” Kirk grinned. “If you don’t mind.” 

Cliff shot a side-eye to Lars. Anyone who watched the two dorks talk for five minutes knew they were head over heels for each other. Lars returned the look.

“See you tomorrow, losers.” Lars remarked, swinging open the door to James’ apartment. Cliff waved shortly and walked out.

The two sat in silence for a bit before James finally spoke. “So what’s got you feeling down?”  
Kirk sighed again. “My throat. It hurts a lot when I swallow. And I’m kinda light-headed and cold.” 

James nodded. “Well you can set your guitar down, we can watch a movie or somethin’. I’ll go get us some beers.” He layed his guitar on the table and headed off towards the kitchen.

“James, it’s getting kinda late, are you sure-“

“Oh yeah! I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in too.” James flashed his grin at Kirk and trudged off into the hallway.

Kirk grinned to himself. James was pretty aggressive and tough typically, but when they were more alone the dorkish, softer side of him arrived. He loved it.

James showed up again, beside him. He handed Kirk a bottle of beer and a big sweatshirt and pair of basketball shorts. “Thanks” Kirk smiled, sitting down on the couch. “Can we see if any horror movies are playing?” 

James playfully groaned. “Your horror movies again?!” He plopped down on the couch beside Kirk, watching his curls bounce. Kirk hit his arm gently, “Shut up! I think they’re cool.” James grinned beside him, turning on the tv and flipping channels for a bit before he finds a channel playing The Shining.

“I love this one.” Kirk sighed, curling up on the couch. James cautiously inched a little closer to Kirk, feeling relieved when Kirk didn’t move away. 

They watched the movie peacefully for a while, Kirk occasionally coughing or taking long swigs of his beer, and both of them moving closer and closer until their legs were touching. 

James made it through two bottles of beer before he noticed Kirk tearing up a little beside him. He turned to face him. “Hey, you alright?” he asked quietly. “I mean, I didn’t think this movie was that scary..” he chuckled, but Kirk just wiped his tears away quickly. “It’s nothing, my throat just hurts a whole lot, and the doctor said there’s nothing to do but wait...” he heard Kirk swallow hard and choke back a little sob.

He slowly moved his hand to Kirk’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you can cry if you need to.” he smiled at Kirk. Kirk looked up at him with his big eyes welled with tears and James’ heart split in two. Kirk nestled his head in James’ shoulder and cried a bit harder, mumbling “Thanks for not being an ass about me crying, I know you’re not like that but yknow some guys are all-“

“It’s alright Kirk.” James soothed him, moving his arm to drape over Kirk’s shivering body. He let Kirk softly sob into his shirt for a couple minutes before speaking. “You wanna get changed to go to sleep and we can finish the movie? Maybe it’ll help a little.” 

Kirk nodded, the last of his tears starting to dry on his face. He grabbed the stack of clothes James had left for him earlier and wandered off towards his bathroom. James relaxed on the couch, removing his tight jeans to just relax in his boxers. 

“Damn, your clothes are huge.” Kirk remarked, returning to the couch. James nearly choked on nothing at the sight of Kirk wearing his big, too-old sweatshirt. The way it went past his waist and covered up his hands was just too much for him.

He quickly regained composure, letting out a weak laugh. “Yeah, well you’re kinda small.” Kirk blushed slightly and shifted closer to James. They sat in silence for a while before Kirk turned to face him. “I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here, yknow. You’re really nice for that.”

James smiles slightly and shot a sneaky look at Kirk. “It’s no problem, we’re friends. And who’s saying I’m nice?”. Kirk flashed his crooked grin at him and James felt his already torn-and-melted heart do flips. “I’m saying you’re nice. Cause you are. Even if you act like a big tough guy.” 

James sighed playfully and rolled his eyes. “I’m not nice, I’m a man and I am big and tough and mean, thank you very much.” Kirk giggled and stuck out his tongue. “Would a big mean tough guy let me do this?” he asked, laying his head on James’ shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man. James froze for a second, before relaxing into Kirk’s warm touch. “I guess I’ll be nice for once. Only for you.” 

Kirk smiled softly and loosened his arms. “I knew it.” James watched the movie in a comfortable silence, checking on Kirk every so often. By the time Shelley Duvall was being terrorized by Jack Nicholson with an axe, Kirk was nearly asleep on his shoulder. James clicked off the tv, slowly grabbing the blanket beside him to drape over themselves. 

Suddenly, Kirk sleepily mumbled “Why are you only nice to me?”.  
James looked at him with a contemplative stare. “I don’t know. We’re friends. And you’re nice. I like the way you think. And you’re just a good person. You’re just kinda different from everyone else, I guess.”

Kirk yawned and buried his face further in James’ shoulder, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, yay. Leave a comment please, they’re highly appreciated, lovelies. I always want to improve or know what I did well.


End file.
